El mayordomo
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Su trabajo era cuidar a Kurt, hacerlo feliz y evitar que estuviera solo. Pero Kurt ya no es un niño, es un adolescente, lleno de hormonas y ganas de vivir. Blaine deberá enfrentar lo que siente por Kurt, pero ¿Es capaz de dejar todo lo que tiene por un chico de diecisiete años?—Nunca me veras más que como un adolescente, ¿No?


**Notas:** Estaba viendo una película llamada _The Butler_,y salió esta idea. Bastante loca y algo tonta, pero empecé a escribir y aquí estoy. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer : **Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy,no gano nada escribiendo y subiendo este fic a esta página.

**El Mayordomo.**

Hubo un tiempo en el que la familia Anderson tenía suficiente dinero, para continuar con sus vidas sin necesidad de trabajar. Pero todo cambio cuando James llevo su compañía a la ruina, él y su esposa, junto a sus dos hijos se mudaron a un departamento pequeño, y empezaron a trabajar para poder mantenerse. Pero el dinero era el menor de sus problemas.

Fue intolerable para James Anderson que su hijo menor, Blaine, fuera homosexual. No le tomo demasiado tiempo correrlo de su casa, ignorando por completo los gritos de su otro hijo, Cooper. Su Esposa tampoco pudo evitarlo, pronto Blaine solo fue un vago recuerdo para la familia Anderson, como alguien que murió trágicamente para ser olvidado.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Blaine encontrar un trabajo, o un hogar donde vivir. James solo le había permitido llevarse sus pertenencias, no le dio ni un solo centavo para sobrevivir. Por lo que Blaine fue a refugiarse en la casa de su tío, Charlie.

Charlie era un hombre anciano, ya había cruzado la barrera de los sesenta y prefirió pasar los últimos años de su vida solo, por lo que la presencia de Blaine no le molesto en lo más mínimo, lo ignoraba por completo. Charlie solo se limitaba a dejarle dinero sobre la mesa todas las mañanas, hasta que Blaine le dijo que con su nuevo trabajo no necesitaba su dinero, ya era suficiente con que no tuviera que pagar para vivir allí.

Blaine se había convertido en mayordomo, primero simplemente había sido mesero, pero el dueño del bar donde solía trabajar le dijo que ganaría mas como mayordomo, tal vez lo suficiente para pagar un pequeño departamento. Por lo que Blaine había empezado a trabajar para la familia Hummel. Como simplemente tenia diecinueve años, Burt Hummel decidió tener una charla con él.

—Señor Hummel—Dijo Blaine, cuando entro a la oficina de su jefe. Se tomo unos segundos para observar el lugar, lleno de pinturas, paredes de colores blancos y pisos de madera que le daba miedo pisar por miedo de dejar una marca. Recordaba cuando era niño y vivía en un lugar así, eso había quedado atrás.

—No me llames así, solo dime Burt.

—Burt—Repitió el morocho ahora más relajado, era la primera vez que veía a Burt Hummel en persona, y no en el periódico o en una revista.

—Estoy seguro de que pensaras que te contrate porque Bill me lo pidió, y tengo que decirte que estas completamente equivocado—Dijo Burt, haciendo que Blaine lo mirara sorprendido.

—¿Entonces porque me contrato?

—Mi hijo Kurt tiene solo nueve años, es un niño aun, y está pasando por un mal momento, no tiene amigos, y no confía en mí. No lo suficiente—Dijo Burt, Blaine pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de aquel hombre.

—Quiere que sea su amigo—Dijo Blaine, ahora sonriendo, haciéndole saber al hombre que estaba dispuesto a realizar lo que él quería.

—No—Dijo Burt rápidamente, y de manera fuerte—Kurt no me permitiría que hiciera algo así, es algo orgulloso, quiero que lo vigiles, seas su sombra, está en un mal momento pero aun así me sonríe como si no pudiera ver el secreto que guarda, quiero saber si serás capaz de ser su mayordomo personal.

—Lo hare—Acepto Blaine, aun sin abandonar una suave sonrisa.

—Es una tarea que te pediré que hagas solo si lo deseas, si no quieres seras un mayordomo común, como Bill.

—Si puedo ayudarlo ,lo hare, será un placer para mi hacer lo que usted me pide.

—Eres un buen chico, Blaine .No lo esperaba, considerando lo que tu padre te hizo—Se atrevió a decir Burt, estudiando la reacción del muchacho, pero Blaine aun sonreía, cómo si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Recordaba haberlo visto antes, no pensé que hubiera trabajado con mi padre.

—A pesar de que soy político, cuando era más joven trabaje en la empresas Anderson, en ese entonces no habías nacido, pero logre conocer a tu hermano.

—¿Sabe como esta?—Pregunto Blaine desesperado, meses habían pasado y Cooper no había hablado con él.

—Está muy bien, está actuando en Broadway, le prometí que si te veía te daría su número.

Luego de decir esto, Burt se paró de su silla de cuero y se acerco a Blaine para extender un papel que tenía unos números escritos. Blaine lo recibió, y se sorprendió al sentir una de las manos de Burt tocando sus cabellos de manera amistosa.

—Eres un buen chico, Blaine .Si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo, lamento lo que tu padre te hizo—Dijo Burt, antes de sentarse frente a su escritorio y seguir revisando unos papeles, ignorando la presencia de Blaine.

El morocho se retiro en silencio, y decidió buscar su uniforme, mañana tendría que empezar a trabajar para aquel niño, que tanto lograba preocupar a su padre.

"Solo espero que no sea insoportable."Pensó Blaine, antes de seguir con el resto del día de manera relajada.

La mañana llego y Blaine tenía puesto su uniforme, se adentro a la mansión de la familia Hummel, y fue a la cocina en busca del desayuno del niño que a partir de ahora debería proteger. Pensó en todas las posibles personalidades de Kurt, sabia por experiencia que las familias adinerados terminaban teniendo hijos mimados e insolentes, por otro lado estaba Burt, una persona amable, era imposible que hubiera criado a su hijo de manera incorrecta.

Blaine abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño, y tomo la bandeja llena de comida que había dejado sobre una mesita por unos minutos. Cuando entro lo vio por primera vez.

Nunca en toda su vida había visto unos ojos tan azules, sus cabellos castaños estaban arreglados de manera perfecta. Cuando los ojos del niño se giraron a verlo, Blaine se sorprendió al ver como de repente se volvían verdes. Por un instante se quedo sin palabras, admiro al muchacho de manera rápida, su cuerpo era pequeño y su piel de parcela lo hacía ver frágil, Kurt era demasiado hermoso, Blaine quiso sostenerlo en sus brazos y evitar que cualquier cosa lo lastimara.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto el niño, y Blaine sintió como aquella voz recorría su cuerpo, relajándolo por completo, aquella voz era demasiado hermosa.

—Soy Blaine, tu mayordomo personal—Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse y dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa donde Kurt estaba dibujando. Kurt aparto sus dibujos y los dejo en el suelo, sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre Blaine, admirando cada movimiento.

—¿Quieres dibujar conmigo?—Pregunto Kurt, antes de tomar un sorbo de la leche chocolatada que Blaine había dejado enfrente suyo.

Blaine lo observo por un momento, vio un brillo extraño en la mirada del niño, pero no puedo entender que era, luego recordó las palabras de Burt:

—"_Mi hijo Kurt tiene solo nueve años, es un niño aun, y está pasando por un mal momento, no tiene amigos, y no confía en mí. No lo suficiente."_

Kurt se sentía solo y era el deber de Blaine parar eso, estar a su lado.

—Claro que sí, pero primero debes comer—Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa, Kurt lo imito, haciendo que el corazón del morocho se llenara de ternura, ese niño definitivamente se volvería su debilidad personal.

Luego de que Kurt terminara su desayuno, él y Blaine estuvieron una hora entera dibujando, el morocho se sorprendió a si mismo deseando pasar más tiempo con el chico, realmente era adorable. Cuando no pudo permitirse pasar más tiempo con él, lo despidió con un beso suave en su frente. Y se fue no sin antes mirarlo por última vez.

Blaine llevo la bandeja hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con Bill, que estaba limpiando la cocina. El hombre dejo de limpiar para observar al Blaine.

—Kurt es genial ¿No?

—Sí, es muy amable, pensé que sería—Dijo Blaine, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Bill.

—¿Un pequeño sinvergüenza que haría tu vida imposible?

—Sí, así es—respondió Blaine, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero Kurt es diferente—dijo Bill, antes de seguir limpiando, Blaine se quedo parado por un instante, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Blaine no ignoro el comentario de Bill, estaba seguro de que él no sabía la verdad que tenía su comentario, Kurt era diferente, y eso le traería consecuencias, solo esperaba que tuviera un mejor destino que el suyo.

Dos días pasaron, y Blaine había logrado hacer que Kurt se acostumbrara a su presencia constante, jugaban, veían tele y comían juntos. El chico no hablaba demasiado con él aun, pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Ahora Blaine estaba esperando a que Kurt saliera de la escuela, era la primera vez que había estado tan ansioso de ver a alguien, el rostro que mostro el castaño al dejarlo en la escuela lo había tenido muy preocupado.

Finalmente Kurt salió por la puerta principal del colegio, su rostro estaba rojo, y sus ojos azules tenían una sombra de tristeza. Blaine salió del auto, y miro al niño que debía proteger. Kurt levanto su pequeño rostro y al mirar al mayordomo, rompió en lágrimas y empezó a correr hacia él. El morocho lo rodeo con sus brazos, y el niño escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Estará todo bien, mi niño precioso—Prometió Blaine, mientras acariciaba de manera suave los cabellos del niño. Kurt paró de llorar, y se separo levemente del chico.

—Quiero ir a casa—Pidió Kurt, Blaine asintió y le abrió la puerta del auto, rápidamente el niño se subió, y Blaine lo imito sentándose en el asiento de conductor.

—Cuando lleguemos, me dirás que paso—Dijo el morocho, el chico lo miro sorprendido pero no se atrevió a discutir, simplemente unió sus manos y las poso sobre sus piernas.

Los minutos pasaron de manera silenciosa, antes de que Kurt pudiera darse cuenta, estaba entrando a su mansión, de la mano de Blaine que se mostraba serio y casi ausente. A su corta edad Kurt podía ver la preocupación que Blaine mostraba, su corazón se encogió al notarlo, no quería ser una molestia, Blaine era su amigo, no quería perderlo tan rápido.

Blaine lo llevo a la cocina, y lo sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, luego camino hasta las estanterías, donde había un enorme frasco lleno de galletas. Tomo el frasco y lo dejo frente a Kurt.

—Haremos un trato—Dijo Blaine, haciendo Kurt abriera sus ojos azules sorprendido, y abandonara su rostro triste por uno feliz y lleno de ansiedad—Te dare todas las galletas si me dices que sucedió, y continuas sonriendo para mi, ¿Tenemos un trato?

—¡Sí!—Respondió Kurt, con una sonrisa brillante cruzando su rostro.

Blaine permitió que Kurt comiera un par de galletas, y luego limpio el rostro del niño con un paño mojado, esperando que el calor de su rostro rojo empezara a bajar. Luego la hora de la verdad llego, y el castaño hablo por sí solo.

—Dave y Puck me empujaron, luego me dijeron que era un marica. Pero no sé lo que significa eso.

Blaine levanto sus cejas sorprendido, no pudo evitar tomar una de las manos de Kurt con fuerza, haciendo que el niño le mirara confundido.

—Marica es alguien que actúa como una niña. Pero no debes hacerles caso, son niños igual que tu, usan palabras que ni siquiera ellos comprenden.

—Pero si me comporto como una niña, soy _diferente. Por _eso me tratan así, y no tengo amigos.

—Eres perfecto, Kurt. En tu única y hermosa forma—dijo Blaine, antes de sonreírle, tratando de pasarle la confianza suficiente.

—Tú también ere diferente, ¿No es así?—Pregunto Kurt, levantando su rostro para enfrentar a Blaine—Tus padres te dejaron por eso.

Blaine entendió el miedo que el niño ocultaba, pero no creía capaz a Burt de hacerle a Kurt lo que James le hizo a él. No, no era posible, James y Burt eran completamente diferentes.

—Tu padre te ama, Kurt .Él nunca te dejaría.

Kurt no continuo hablando, simplemente fue devorando las galletas, hasta que no pudo comer más. Luego Blaine lo llevo a su habitación, en donde el durmió hasta la tarde. Mientras Blaine seguía con sus tareas, esperando a que Burt apareciera para hablar con él.

Fue difícil para Blaine explicarle a Burt la situación en la que su hijo se enfrentaba, o advertirle el futuro que le esperaba. Pero el político se mantuvo tranquilo, sus ojos parecían analizar la situación en silencio, luego dijo algo.

—Solo hay que tener esperanza.

—¿Uh?—Pregunto Blaine, sin comprender los pensamientos de su jefe.

—Debemos confiar en que él podrá enfrentar todo lo que sigue.

—Yo estaré a su lado, y estoy seguro de que usted también—Dijo Blaine, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Realmente te encariñaste, Kurt también te quiere—Dijo Burt, antes de mirar al mayordomo, con felicidad y agradecimiento.

—Es un niño muy amable y sencillo, no me causa problemas.

—Solo no me robes su atención, no para de hablar de ti—Dijo Burt, antes de soltar una risa, a la que Blaine se unió con rapidez.

Ninguno de los dos sospecho, de los verdaderos problemas que le esperaban a Kurt.

* * *

Ocho años pasaron con rapidez, Kurt creció frente a los ojos de Blaine, hasta convertiré en un hermoso hombre. El castaño había abandonado el rostro infantil que solía enternecer a Blaine, ahora se veía más varonil pero aun conservaba aquel brilló en sus ojos que hacía que Blaine temblara.

El morocho era feliz estando al lado de Kurt, viéndolo sonreír y olvidar sus problemas .Sin embargo la felicidad debe pagarse, Blaine siempre supo desde el fondo de su corazón que quería al castaño, al principio pensó que era por el hecho de que era lo más cercano que podría tener de un hermano pequeño o un hijo, pero todo cambio en el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Kurt.

Blaine había preparado un pastel especial para kurt, de tres pisos bañado de chocolate, aunque sabía que el adolescente diría que todo iría a sus caderas. Justo cuando estaba guardando el pastel en la heladera así el castaño no lo encontrara, escucho como la puerta del lugar se abría.

Era Kurt, tenía un ojo morado, y su boca tenía unas cortaduras. Blaine inmediatamente lo abrazo y dejo un beso en su frente.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?—Pregunto Blaine, Kurt tembló al escuchar el tono serio que el morocho uso, él nunca le había escuchado hablar así.

—Dave Karofsky—Respondió Kurt, Blaine se separo del muchacho y enfrento su mirada.

—Hablaremos con Burt, no puedo dejar que esto pase nuevo.

—¡No le digas!—Suplico Kurt, mirando a Blaine con lagrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

—¿Se lo ocultaras? No puedes hacerlo, solo mira tu rostro, estoy siendo amable .Debería ir a ver a ese chico y partirle la cara.

—Si mi papá se entera, demostrara que ellos tienen razón, que soy un mimado.

—¡¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensan?!—Grito Blaine, antes de abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos—Si no hablamos con tu padre, yo mismo iré a hablar con el director.

—Preferiría que tú fueras—Confeso Kurt, se miraron por un instante, los ojos azules de Kurt chocaron con los avellana de Blaine. El morocho se inclino solo un poco, haciendo que su frente chocara con la del castaño, quien elimino la distancia entre ellos haciendo que los labios de ambos se rozaran levemente.

—No podemos—Dijo Blaine, antes de poner una mano sobre el pecho del castaño alejándolo.

—¿Por qué tengo diecisiete y tu veintisiete?

—No, porque soy tu mayordomo, y porque acaban de darte una paliza.

—Te amo, Blaine—dijo Kurt, antes de alejarse de Blaine.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde entonces, y ambos habían continuado con sus vidas como siempre, hablando como los mejores amigos que habían sido, pero había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad. El castaño no había hablado con Burt ,y Blaine había llegado a su límite, odiaba despertar cada día pensando que su niño volvería lastimado. No podía perdonarse ver a Kurt lastimado d nuevo, prefería morir.

Era más fácil para Blaine vivir ignorando los sentimientos que aquel roce de labios le había provocado. Pretender que no amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón, que era capaz de morir si él se lo pedía. Había elegido terminar con los problemas que el castaño tenía en el colegio, que admitir que se había enamorado de él.

Por eso Blaine había entrado a Mckinley high estaba caminando mirando a todos lados buscando la oficina del director. El morocho no estaba vestido con su uniforme, llevaba puestos unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, lo único que le preocupaba es que Kurt apareciera, hace menos de una hora lo había deseado en la puerta del instituto como siempre.

—¿Busca algo, señor?—Pregunto un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, era más adulto que Blaine, y tenía una sonrisa amable cruzando su rostro que le formaba arrugas.

—¿Mr . Schuester?—Pregunto Blaine, recordando las descripciones que Kurt le había dado sobre el profesor de New Directions.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿Fue alumno mío?—Pregunto Will, ahora con sus ojos mirándolo curioso, tratando de reconocerlo.

—No, soy…un amigo de Kurt Hummel—Dijo Blaine, sin atreverse a decir que era el mayordomo de Kurt.

—Oh ¿quiere hablar con él?

—En realidad quiero hablar con el director, hace tres semanas Kurt apareció golpeado, me dijo que Dave Karofsky fue el responsable, él no quiere hablar pero no dejare que le pase de nuevo.

—Venga, le ayudare, Dave ah estado causando varios problemas—Dijo Will,antes de posar una mano sobre la espalda de Blaine y guiarlo hasta la oficina del director.

El director Figgins estaba haciendo cálculos sobre los gastos de la escuela como siempre, mientras tomaba un café, inmediatamente movió las hojas al ver como Schuester entraba seguido de Blaine.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?—dijo el director, algo curioso por la mirada seria que estaba en el rostro del profesor.

Blaine le dijo lo que Dave Karofsky hizo, y que no era la primera vez que Kurt aparecía golpeado, pero luego llego la pregunta mágica.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el mayordomo de Kurt, pero considero a Kurt mi amigo, y quiero que esto pare.

—Preferiría que su padre viniera hablar conmigo, puedo hablar con Dave pero solo podre tomar medidas si su padre aparece—Dijo Figgins, Will se paró de su silla, dispuesto a discutir, pero Blaine tomo la delantera.

—Esperaremos hasta que su padre venga, y Kurt volverá a casa golpeado y más asustado, ¿En que está pensado?

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, más que darle una advertencia al chico.

—Esta no es la primera vez que sucede, y usted lo sabe—Dijo Will ,Figgins se acomodo mejor en su silla, ahora algo nervioso.

Se inclino sobre su escritorio, y apretó un botón del teléfono.

—Anna, llama a Karofsky y Hummel.

—¿Qué va a hacer?—Pregunto Will.

—El señor Anderson quiere que tome medidas, hablare con ellos, pero Burt tiene que venir, al igual que los padres de Dave.

Luego de unos minutos Dave y Kurt aparecieron, Blaine miro al muchacho con cierta incomodidad. El castaño miro a los demás, buscando una explicación.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaine?—Pregunto Kurt, antes de que Will le hiciera sentarse al lado de Dave.

—¿Qué hice?—Pregunto Dave ,y Blaine lo miro con odio, haciendo que el jugador de futbol se removiera asustado.

—El señor Anderson dice que golpeaste a Kurt, ¿Es verdad?—Pregunto Figgins, Dave rodo los ojos y rio.

—Porcelana solo quiere llamar la atención.

—Kurt, ¿Dave te ataco?—Pregunto Figgins, ya rendido ante la actitud del jugador de futbol.

—Si—Respondió simplemente.

—¡Está mintiendo!—Acuso Dave, buscando apoyo en alguno de los hombres a su alrededor.

—No es la primera vez que esto sucede, es tu palabra contra la suya—dijo Will, mirando al director que tapaba su boca con su mano, señal de que estaba pensando.

—Voy a hablar con tu padre, Dave. Estoy cansado de ver tu cara en mi oficina todas la semanas, esto se está saliendo de control—dijo Figgins antes de pararse de su silla—Ya pueden irse todos, esto no quedara como si simplemente hubieras hecho una broma.

Todos excepto el director salieron de la oficina, Dave camino lejos de los demás, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo, Kurt?—Pregunto el profesor, Kurt se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder—Deberíamos haber hablado con Figgins desde el principio—Agrego el profesor, Blaine se removió incomodo en su lugar.

—Creo que llevare a Kurt a casa—Dijo Blaine, antes de posar su mano en el brazo del muchacho.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo, te dije que no quería meter a mi padre en medio de todo esto.

—Te llevare a casa, no quiero que estés cerca de él—Dijo Blaine, ahora serio, pero Kurt lo ignoro y se giro para seguir el mismo camino por el que Dave se había ido.

Will observo el rostro de Blaine, curioso y algo preocupado por Kurt decidió preguntar, algo que hace varios minutos estaba dentro de su cabeza:—¿Eres su novio?

—Tengo veintisiete.

—¿La edad es un problema? Cumplirá dieciocho en un año.

—Somos amigos, nunca sería su novio, es un niño aun.

—Puedo ver la manera en la que te ve, eres más que un amigo para él—Dijo Will, antes de caminar lejos de Blaine.

"No puedo, simplemente no puedo."Pensó Blaine, no quería considerar siquiera la posibilidad de tener una relación con Kurt. Él era un niño, su niño, no podía tener una relación más allá de la amistad. Además de que la diferencia de edad también representaba un problema, si Burt se enterara de que amaba a su hijo, y que Kurt había dicho que también le amaba…nada podría salir bien.

En silencio, y confundido por sus pensamientos, Blaine se alejo de Mckinley high.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Kurt, esperaba que su padre le llamara para pedirle explicaciones. Estaba seguro de que estaba en problemas, Burt lo castigaría por haber ocultado todo, y se sentiría ofendido por su desconfianza. Pero también había otro tema preocupándolo, Blaine. Si el morocho estuviera preocupado por él, como un amigo, había hablado con Burt. Él no hizo eso, fue y hablo personalmente con Figgins, también estaba el hecho de que eran cercanos, tal vez demasiado. Kurt sabía todo de Blaine, y viceversa, en consecuencia podía saber lo que el otro pensaba y sentía. Blaine lo amaba, no había duda alguna.

La manera en la que los ojos de Blaine se encontraban con los suyos, y le transmitía una sensación de seguridad.

Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, y Kurt no se sentiría incomodo, podrían hablar por siempre. No podían ocultarse nada, si había un secreto lo sabrían al instante.

Sus cuerpos se atraían por magnetismo, era natural para Blaine mantener su mano unida a la de Kurt, se sentía correcto, y su mundo se ponía en completa paz.

Tal vez sonaba tonto, Kurt sabía que si les contaba a sus amigas los motivos por los que amaba a Blaine se reirían. Pero no importaba, porque el mismo no podía encontrar razones más especificas, simplemente lo amaba, no había ninguna explicación coherente, solo detalles de lo que lo hacía sentir bien al lado de Blaine. Porque el amor no necesita una razón para existir, simplemente aparece.

"Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlo lo que sentimos, Blaine solo lo atrasa."Pensó Kurt, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida. Sabía que cuando cruzara la puerta, Blaine estaría esperándolo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que él no quería hablar con el morocho después de que hablo con Figgins.

Justo cuando Kurt estaba forzando una cara de enojo, una fuerza le empujo contra los casilleros y lo hizo caer contra el suelo. Cuando levanto su rostro se encontró con Dave Karofsky, el muchacho estaba furioso, sus ojos azules le observaban con desesperación, por primera vez en su vida, Kurt tuvo miedo de Dave.

—¡¿Te crees gran cosa, marica?— Grito Dave, antes de levantar a Kurt del cuello de su camisa. El castaño tato de zafarse, pero el jugador era demasiado fuerte, sus intentos solo lograron desesperarlo más.

—¡Déjame ir, idiota! ¡Te odio!—Grito Kurt, antes de golpearlo en la mejilla, logrando que lo soltara, y retrocediera. Logro correr pero Dave lo tiro al piso de nuevo, y empezó a patearlo.

El atacante levanto a su víctima y otra vez lo estampo contra los casilleros, Kurt sintió como todo su cuerpo recibía una oleada de dolor, pero para su sorpresa Dave lo beso con rudeza. La mente de Kurt se desconecto por completo del mundo, no supo quién era él o la otra persona en frente suyo.

—Si le dices a alguien te matare—Dijo Dave, con su voz sonando molesta y fuerte.

—¡Imbécil!—Grito Kurt, antes de pararse. Espero por unos segundos que alguien apareciera, pero nadie apareció .Mckinley high estaba en completo silencio.

Tenía todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero aun así camino hasta el estacionamiento donde Blaine lo esperaba con aquella enorme sonrisa que lo hacía sentir seguro. Camino hasta él, y cuando estuvieron dentro del auto Blaine lo miro a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Blaine, y Kurt no se sorprendió que él al solo ver su rostro hubiera adivinado que algo había pasado.

—Dave acaba de golpearme—Dijo Kurt,y Blaine se giro a verlo.

—Todo acabara, Burt hablo conmigo, ese chico no volverá a tocarte—Prometió Blaine, luego se giro para continuar manejando. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hummel,y entraron por la puerta trasera para entrar a la cocina ,Kurt se sentó alrededor de la mesa.

—Me beso, luego dijo que me mataría si decía lo que paso.

—No te hará nada, porque yo voy a protegerte—Prometió Blaine, antes de sentarse al lado de Kurt, tenía un bol lleno de hielo junto a un trapo.

Metió el hilo dentro del trapo, y se quedo quieto, Kurt lo miro sin comprender lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Kurt, soltando su sonrisa por los nervios.

—No te lastimaste la cara, sácate la camisa.

—¡No!—Dijo Kurt, sonrojándose.

—Kurt, te conozco desde los nueve, te vi en bóxers, no voy a tocarte, solo quiero ver que estés bien. Es más llamare a un medico.

—Está bien—Respondió Kurt, antes de sacarse la camisa.

—Esto es lo que harás—Dijo Blaine, pasándole el trapo con hielo—Pásalo por los moretones, sobre todo a este de aquí—Dijo el morocho, rosando la piel de kurt.

A pesar de que ambos pretendían que no pasaba nada, y que la cercanía de ambos no se sentía especial, podían sentir los nervios. Los nervios que le provocaban saber que se atraían, Blaine no podía sacar los ojos del cuerpo de kurt, aquella piel de porcelana ahora manchada por los moretones. Se pregunto en qué momento su niño se había convertido en un hombre, un hombre hermoso.

El castaño pensó en Dave, él le había robado un beso, su primer beso real. Recordó el pequeño rose de labios que compartió con Blaine. Cerró el espacio que los separaba, y beso al morocho. El muchacho para la sorpresa Kurt, paso su lengua por el labio inferior de él, y aumento el contrato del beso, recorrieron las bocas del otro, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Cuando se separaron, Kurt apoyo su frente contra la del morocho. Se quedaron así por unos minutos.

—Kurt, yo…

—No empieces—Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa triste, antes de pararse y alejarse del muchacho.

Cuando el castaño salió de la cocina, Blaine paso sus manos por su cabello, estaba molesto consigo mismo, Kurt estaba lastimado, y ahora mucho más que antes. Él simplemente no podía responder los sentimientos del adolecente, seria traicionar a Burt, y a sí mismo. Porque Blaine se había prometido nunca lastimar a Kurt, y si se volvía su novio, tarde o temprano lo lastimaría, era inevitable ¿Qué tenía Blaine para ofrecerle? , Kurt había crecido rodeado de todo lo que pudiera querer, él no sería suficiente.

* * *

Kurt se encerró en su habitación como si el mundo a su alrededor estuviera por consumirlo. Avergonzado no era una palabra que pudiera describir como se sentía ,tonto era una palabra más adecuada. Estaba seguro de que si se tratara de otra persona, él simplemente le hubiera dicho que le amaba, y que debían enfrentarse a todo, pero la situación era más complicada. Para él era un niño, que no sabía lo que quería.

"Necesito hablar con alguien."Pensó Kurt, antes de tomar su celular y marcar el número de mercedes.

—¿Está todo bien, kurt?—Preguntó una voz femenina, del otro lado de la línea.

—Mercedes, creo que cometí un error.

—¿_Crees_?

—Bese a Blaine.

—¿Tu mayordomo, Blaine?¿Blaine?—Pregunto Mercedes, su voz mostraba más que sorpresa.

—Sí—Respondió Kurt.

—¡Es como tu padre!¡Él prácticamente te crio, Kurt!

—Estoy enamorado de él, Mercedes. No sé qué hacer.

—No hay nada que debas hacer, porque él pensara que fue un impulso, podrías pisotear a Blaine y él te sonreiría—dijo Mercedes, en un intento de tranquilizar al muchacho.

—Mercedes, yo lo amo, y él lo sabe, estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo que yo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? Si estás seguro de lo que él siente por ti, ¿Qué tienen que perder?

—Yo nada, él todo. Para el soy un niño.

—Podemos cambiar eso en dos segundos.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Siempre tengo un plan, bebe .Pero necesitaremos a Santana, ahora harás lo que yo te diga.

* * *

Blaine no podía creer que hubiera besado Kurt, que él lo amara. No podía ser posible. Después de tantos años a su lado, sabiendo que Kurt le amaba, nunca pensó que él lo besaría o que mostraría algún interés por él. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose logro que saliera de su mente, para ver a Kurt que otra vez estaba frente a él.

—Nunca me veras más que como un adolescente, ¿No?—Kurt pregunto, ahora algo triste.

—Es porque tienes diecisiete Que no podemos estar juntos.—dijo Blaine, tratando de mantener la compostura ,no quería dejarse llevar, quería besar a Kurt de nuevo, gritarle que lo amaba como nadie nunca podría amarlo.

—En solo un año tendré dieciocho.

—Aun serás el niño que cuide por ocho años.

—Entonces no podemos ser amigos.—Dijo Kurt, antes de darle la espalda.

—¿No quieres verme de nuevo?—Pregunto Blaine, ahora su rostro lleno de pánico y dolor. Su mundo estaba despedazándose frente a sus ojos. Si Kurt no lo quería entonces él no quería nada.

—Trabajaras para mi padre como siempre, pero no volveremos a ser amigos.

—Kurt, no puedes hacerme esto, te necesito.

—No tanto como yo te necesito—Confeso Kurt, antes de pasar una de sus manos por el rostro de Blaine—Te amo—Esas dos palabras dichas por el castaño, lograron que el cuerpo del morocho temblara, estaba ahí frente a él la oportunidad de ser feliz con Kurt y dejar todo atrás, pero no pudo.

El era un mayordomo un don nadie, y Kurt era el hijo de un gobernador, tendría las oportunidades que quisiera, estudiaría en New york y tendría una vida exitosa. Blaine no tenía nada que ofrecerle, solo su amor, y tarde o temprano no sería suficiente. Sonaba deprimente pero era la verdad, por un instante las palabras que harían que Kurt lo besara de nuevo, quisieron escapar de su boca.

—Yo…te…Kurt—Dijo Blaine, los ojos de Kurt brillaron por un instante, pero luego se ahogaron en un mar demasiado profundo para que ambos sobrevivieran.

—Exactamente, Blaine .Ni siquiera puedes decir esas dos palabas.

Blaine vio como Kurt caminaba lejos de él, se alejaba para siempre, sabía que nada sería como antes. Luego de tantos años, Blaine se odio a sí mismo por ser cobarde, por no querer arriesgar todo por la única persona que amo en su vida. Decidió perseguirlo, camino por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que vio al muchacho que amaba, entrando a la sala principal. Lo tomo de la mano y lo giro, estampo sus labios contra los del otro.

El castaño dio un peño salto, pero luego de unos segundos rodeo a Blaine con sus brazos. El beso no tardo mucho en volverse más profundo, Blaine se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar aquel encuentro de bocas, estaba llevándose todas las fuerzas del adolescente sin piedad alguna.

Kurt recordó las palabras de Mercedes, tenía un plan que seguir.

—"Vas a rechazarlo ,y luego harás que él realmente quiera estar contigo, ya verás."

—No—Dijo kurt, empujando a Blaine. El morocho lo miro impresionado.

—Dijiste que me amabas.

—Pero te amo, y sé que en el momento que las cosas se compliquen te irás.

—No lo hare—Prometió Blaine.

—No, lo harás. Te conozco Blaine, respetas a mi padre, nunca podrías traicionarlo. Estar conmigo significa traición.

Otra vez Blaine se encontró solo, con el recuerdo de los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos, su mente estaba totalmente desconectada. Su corazón por otro lado, estaba derritiéndose por haber tenido a Kurt por un momento, y luego haberlo perdido tal vez para siempre.

* * *

—¿No sabes donde esta?

—No,Santana, no lo sé—Respondió Kurt, algo molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

Santana estaba acostada sobre la cama del muchacho, sus ojos miraban molesto al muchacho que se mostraba nervioso e insoportable. Mercedes le había dicho que Kurt estaba enamorado de Blaine, pero no había mencionado el hecho de que no había información necesaria para seguir el plan.

—Sabes, entiendo a los hombres pero no soy adivina ¿No tienes la menor idea de adonde va los sábados?

—No, ya te dije que no se.

—Kurt, rechazaste a Blaine, Mercedes te dijo que lo atacaríamos hoy—dijo Santana, con sus ojos destilando odio.

—¡No me dijeron que querían que lo sedujera!

—Es obvio, simplemente no quieres demostrar que Lady Hummel quiere perder la virginidad con un Hobbit.

—No le digas así—Dijo Kurt, mirando a su amiga serio.

—Kurt, Blaine cree que eres un adolescente y es verdad no puedes evitarlo. Hoy iremos a donde sea que él este, y lo besaras, posiblemente terminen teniendo sexo, y mañana resolverán todo como adultos.

—¿No habría sido más fácil si no lo hubiera rechazado antes?

—Si le hubieras dicho que si, él no hubiera sufrido, y no entendería que no puede vivir sin ti.

—¿No es un poco romántico para ti?

—No es romántico, es la realidad. Ahora iremos al único bar gay que conozco.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está en su casa?—Pregunto Kurt, tratando de analizar todas las posibilidades

—Los hombres disfrutan ahogar sus pensamientos en alcohol.—Dijo Santana, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

* * *

—¿Lo amas?

—Si—Respondió Blaine al instante, antes de tomar todo el vaso de Vodka de golpe.

—Siempre supe que se llevaban _demasiado_ bien ¿Cuándo supiste que lo amabas?—dijo Bill, sus ojos parecían estar perdido en los recuerdos.

—Unos días antes de su último cumpleaños, estaba tan lastimado, me dolió tanto verlo así, supe que no quería volver a verlo así, quería estar siempre a su lado para protegerlo.

—Tienes que irte, Blaine—Dijo Bill, su voz se había vuelto más suave, un aura de peligro estaba rodeando a los dos hombres.

—Así que viniste aquí para decirme eso—Dijo Blaine.

—Sabes que no me gustan los hombres, era obvio que venía aquí para patearte el trasero o decirte lo que pensaba—dijo Bill, ahora más feliz, pero volvió a su rostro serio y se acerco a Blaine—Si quieres arriesgarlo todo, te apoyare sin dudarlo, pero estas metiéndote con el hijo de un político, Burt es amable pero si pierde el control es capaz de matarte y dejar rosas en tu lapida.

—Kurt dijo que una de las razones por la que me rechazo era por eso, porque yo nunca traicionaría a Burt—Dijo Blaine, enfrentando a Bill—Y es verdad, él me lo dio todo, pero si puedo demostrarle a Kurt que lo amo, soy capaz de matar a Burt si es necesario.

—Cuando quieras hacer una jugada, Burt estará tres pasos delante de ti.

—Eso no pasara, estoy seguro de que si Kurt habla con Burt todo saldrá bien.

—Si tu lo dices—Dijo Bill, antes de pararse de su asiento y despedir a Blaine con una palmada en su espalda.

Bill salió de Scandals ,con su rostro lleno de tristeza, cuando dio tres pasos se encontró con el rostro joven de Kurt, iba junto a una muchacha de piel oscura y piernas insinuantes.

—¿Kurt?—Pregunto Bill, inseguro de si estaba alucinando o sus ojos ya viejos no le estaban fallando.

—Hola,Bill—Saludo Kurt amablemente, luego hizo una pregunta:—¿Esta Blaine allí?

—Oh, sí, sí. Esta superándote a tragos—Respondió Bill, antes de seguir caminando como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con el hijo del gobernador de Lima.

—Bueno eso fue fácil, vamos porcelana, veamos si puedes conseguirte a tu hombre—Incito Santana, antes de entrar a Scandals seguida de Kurt.

Ambos miraron todas las esquinas del bar, buscando al muchacho que era dueño del corazón de Kurt. El castaño encontró a Blaine, que estaba tomando alcohol como si no hubiera mañana .Santana lo empujo un poco, hacia el lugar donde estaba Blaine, y luego se sentó unos asientos cerca del morocho, lista para escuchar todo lo que hablaran. Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine, quien se giro al verlo, escupió el alcohol mostrando su sorpresa.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Blaine decidió hablar—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba verte.

—Nada mejor que verme sufriendo por ti.

—Sabes que decía la verdad—Dijo Kurt, Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Por ti, Kurt. Soy capaz de todo.

—¿Todo?—Pregunto Kurt, acercándose a Blaine de manera provocativa.

—Todo—Dijo Blaine, antes de inclinarse un poco para besar al muchacho con ansiedad.

Una hora paso, Blaine había arrastrado a kurt al baño de Scandals, estaban besándose con desesperación. El cuello del castaño estaba lleno de manchas moradas, y su camisa estaba tirada en el suelo. El morocho se tomo su tiempo para recorrer el pecho del adolecente, besando cada pedazo de piel.

Kurt sentó a Blaine en el inodoro, y se apoyo sobre él, antes de atacar sus labios, mordiéndolos y recorriendo su boca. El castaño beso el cuello del morocho, y dejo una marca sobre su piel. El adolescente sintió la erección del otro, un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez, no estaba seguro.

—Se que no es el momento, solo déjame abrazarte esta noche.

Kurt se sorprendió por el comentario del muchacho, y se aferro a él con fuerza. No tenía que estar nervioso, era Blaine el hombre que estaba besándolo. Tenía todo lo que quería en el mundo.

Dejaron a Santana en la casa de Brittany y luego fueron al departamento de Blaine. Pasaron la noche abrazados, aferrándose a la presencia del otro, temiendo de que la persona frente a ellos desapareciera en medio de la noche. Cuando despertaron tuvieron una sesión de besos, que prometió mantenerlos vivos por cien años. Cuando Kurt llego a su mansión, y estuvo sobre su cama, pensó en todos los años que espero porque Blaine le dijera te amo, como se lo había susurrado anoche, o le pidiera ser su novio, como había hecho anoche.

"Soy feliz."Pensó Kurt, antes de sonreír y caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—Buen día, señor Hummel—Dijo Blaine, cuando vio a su jefe sentado en una silla de cuero, mirando la vista de los jardines de su mansión.

—Sabes, cuando te contrate sabia que eras un buen hombre, que cuidarías a Kurt con tu vida. Pero no sabía que ocultabas cosas—Dijo Burt, antes de girarse para enfrentar al mayordomo.

—Ayer fue que todo quedo claro.

—Lo sé, Blaine, ¿Realmente creíste que no sabía lo que mi hijo hacia cada minuto? Mucha gente me odia, si bajo la mirada lo matarían para mandarme un mensaje.

—¿Quiere que me aleje de él?

— hubiera sido correcto que me hubieras pedido permiso antes de manosearlo en un bar—Dijo Burt, antes de dejar unas fotos delante del mayordomo, las fotos mostraban imágenes de Blaine y Kurt besándose como si no existiera un mañana.

—Los siento—Dijo Blaine, aunque era una mentira, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

—Como político no debería permitir esta relación, tienes veintisiete y mi hijo diecisiete. Diez años diferencia que la prensa y mis enemigos usarían en mi contra, una historia que no me beneficia. Por otro lado soy su padre, amo a Kurt es lo único que me queda en el maldito mundo, si prohibiera su relación, si te matara por tocarlo, él me odiaría.

—¿Entonces no habrá problemas?

—Si lo lastimas, tendrás los días contados. Confió en ti.

Luego de decir esto, Burt se giro sobre su silla, él ignoro la presencia de Blaine por completo. Exaltado y lleno de felicidad, salió de la oficina y empezó a buscar a Kurt. Lo encontró en su habitación, estaba leyendo una revista de modas, el morocho se lanzo sobre la cama y empezó a besar el rostro del muchacho. El castaño empezó a reír y lo miro con ternura.

—¿Qué paso?

—Burt y yo hablamos, está de acuerdo con que estemos juntos.

—¡¿En serio?!—Grito Kurt, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora novio oficial.

—Sí, si—Respondo Blaine, antes de besar a Kurt.

La felicidad que ambos sentían parecía inagotable, Todo parecia ser perfecto. Al día siguiente fueron a tomar un café como pareja, y Blaine lo dejo en su casa como cualquier novio. Pero lunes llego, dándoles el sabor de la amargura que era inevitable. Burt apareció en Mckinley junto a Kurt ,y entraron a la oficina de Figgins para tener una reunión con la familia Karofsky.

Blaine insistió en que debía estar junto a Kurt,pero Burt descarto esa posibilidad, él ya no era el mayordomo de Kurt, era su novio ,y esa reunión era familiar. Por lo que Blaine estaba en el estacionamiento del instituto, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora .Tenía un mal presentimiento, Dave era capaz de matar a Kurt, tal vez solo había dicho eso para asustarlo, pero no podía estar seguro. Y eso hacía que sintiera miedo.

Mientras Blaine esperaba, Burt estaba a punto de matar a Figgins,y luego al muchacho que negaba completamente haber golpeado a su hijo.

—¡Él me busca!—Dijo Dave Karofsky, totalmente exaltado y fuera de sí mismo. Kurt estaba tratando de encontrar un recoveco en aquella silla para desaparecer del mundo, podía sentir las miradas de odio de los padres de Dave, sabía que no tenía que estar avergonzado, pero sentía el odio de los demás y no era nada agradable.

—Kurt nunca te busco, los molestas desde que ambos tenían cinco años—Dijo Burt, buscando el apoyo de Figgins pero él se mantenía al margen de la situación.

—¿Va a hacer algo?—Pregunto el padre de Dave ,ya cansado de la discusión.

—Dave está suspendido, no es la primera vez que lo veo aquí, ya cruzo el limite—dijo Figgins, dando ya por terminado el asunto.

—¡¿Esta bromeando?!—Grito Dave, antes de pararse de su silla.

Figgins salto de su asiento, asustado por la presencia de su alumno. Burt rodo los ojos tratando de no insultar al director, pero se paro y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que lo imitara. Antes de salir por la puerta Burt se giro.

—Usted tiene miedo de su estuante, ¿No es suficiente para expulsarlo?—Pregunto Burt, haciendo que los demás se quedaran en silencio.

Burt pasó una de sus manos por el hombro de su hijo, guiándolo hasta la salida de la escuela. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Blaine corrió hasta ellos, y abrazo a Kurt con fuerza. El adolescente hundió su rostro en el pecho de su novio, tratando de volverse uno con el muchacho para nunca tener que enfrentar nada.

—Creo que los dejare solos— dijo Burt algo incomodo ante la cercanía de los dos. Burt se subió a su auto, y luego vio a su hijo en los brazos de otro hombre antes de irse.

—Wow pero si son dos maricas, que patético—Dijo Dave, antes de acercarse a Blaine y empujarlo.

—¿En serio, Dave?¡¿Piensas que puedes golpearme?!—Grito Blaine, antes de pararse y lanzarse contra Dave. El jugador de futbol cayó contra el pavimento, para empezar a ser golpeado por Blaine sin descanso. El morocho se concentraba en golpearle la cara, él otro trataba de zafarse pero no le fue posible.

—¡Basta!¡Blaine, déjalo!—Gritaba Kurt, mientras trataba de empujar a su novio, pero solo se separaron cuando los padres de Dave aparecieron.

—¡Aléjense los dos!—Grito el señor Karofsky, su mujer estaba llorando y tapaba su boca, parecía no poder creer la escena que estaba viendo.

—¡Su hijo empezó!¡él cree que puede decir lo que quiera, y empujar todos sin que haya consecuencias!—Grito Blaine, mientras Kurt estaba tomándolo de la mano, tratando de meterlo en el auto.

—Vete, Dave—Le ordeno el padre a su hijo, mientras lo metía a su auto, Blaine observo como a la familia Karofsky se iba. Luego se giro a enfrentar a su novio que tenía lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos azules.

—Todo estará bien, mi niño hermoso—Prometió Blaine, antes de acercarse a Kurt y darle un beso desesperado.

—Nunca hagas eso de nuevo—Pidió Kurt, enfrentando los ojos de Blaine, que lo miraban dubitativos.

—Mi deber es protegerte, como novio y como tu mayordomo.

—Te odio—Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, antes de entrar al auto.

En su viaje al departamento de Blaine, se giro a ver a su novio que iba manejando a pesar de la enorme mancha morada que se había vuelto su ojo.

—¿Realmente mi padre te contrato para protegerme?

—Sí, pero no creo que haya sido así.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría?—Pregunto kurt, con una sonrisa.

—Fue el destino. Luego de que James me hecho fingí que todo estaba bien, que estaba controlando todo pero tenía tanto miedo, nunca te preparan para ser rechazado por tu propia familia, hasta el día de hoy los extraño con locura. Estaba en medio de una depresión que me estaba consumiendo, sonreía pero no estaba bien, y luego tu apareciste, me salvaste. Enamorarme de ti me hizo querer seguir viviendo.—Dijo Blaine, Kurt le sonrió tratando de transmitirle toda su felicidad.

—Te amo—Dijo Kurt, Blaine le miro con ternura y luego de unos segundos respondió.

—Yo te amo más.

**Si les gusto dejen un delicioso review.**

**Besos y suerte.**

**Daydreaming-all-the-time.**

**Pd:** Se que fue el final mas lleno de caramelo que hayan visto, pero no pude evitarlo.


End file.
